A genetically engineered form of Erythropoietin, rHuEPO, also known as PROCRIT has been used successfully in other disease conditions to reduce the need for blood transfusions. PROCRIT injected subcutaneously usually results in an increase in the number of red blood cells in the blood and is useful for the treatment of anemia. Over 85% of patients remaining in the ICU for greater than one week receive on the average 2 to 4 units of blood transfusions each week. The purpose of this research study is to determine if giving PROCRIT to ICU patients can reduce or eliminate the need for blood transfusions.